Fanfiction 100
by tHe dAily ScRibbLeR
Summary: 100 oneshots/drabbles, all about Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy. DISCONTINUED.
1. Beginnings

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters of Harry Potter, all to J.K Rowling.

* * *

**Beginnings**

It began as nothing more than a crush, a minor glitch in the path to success if you can consider it so. It wasn't meant to last, in fact, it wasn't supposed to be there at all. It was considered a form of 'teenage rebellion'. A hoax. Although one would be lying through their teeth to say that no-one had seen it coming. It was just too predictable to be unpredictable.

Her father rejected it, he found it downright absurd for _his_ daughter to be with _him_. She just had to choose _him_, the very son of his own rival. When he found out he was furious. He would've gone up to the poor boy and slugged him but he, somehow, listened to the voice of reason and restrained himself. He immediately apparated himself to his house and told his daughter off to his wife. He grew very impatient when her response was a faint smile and a slight chuckle.

"What?" He demanded.

"Well, her favorite book always was Romeo and Juliet." She replied insightfully.

He was arrogant. She was modest. He was cunning. She was honest. He was strict. She was liberal. He was harsh. She was kind. He was vindictive. She was forgiving. They were fire and ice, but they always maintained a steady balance; and slowly they learned from each-other. He became more reserved. She became more confident. He learned to be honest. She learned when to tell lies. He became looser. She became more focused. He learned the art of kindness. She taught him. He learned not to hold grudges. She learned when she should.

It was an unexpected beginning; it was the end one of their infamous rows but this time it was different, they didn't apologize. A day passed and others paid no mind. A week passed. People were confused. A month passed. People grew concerned. On the would-be mark of the seventh week of silence he finally swallowed his pride and apologized. She apologized. They vowed never to get in another fight.

* * *

A/N- I'm working on this table thing that's called 'Fanfic100'. I actually kind of enjoy making these little drabbles. This story **will** be on constant hiatus because it's just impossible to predict when another chapter will be up. Oh yeah, not all of the drabbles in this series will be written in this form...whether it's second person or whatever.


	2. Middles

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters.

* * *

**Middles**

He was always the middleman when it came to the infamous Weasley-Malfoy rows. It was like he was silently dubbed it, dubbed the unlucky boy to whom would receive both ends of the stick. He hated it; he'd quickly jump to console Rose and then after half an hour would go and listen to Scorpius vent. Then he'd hurry back to Rose, only to find that her sadness had been quickly replaced by anger. So he'd listen to her vent. Then he'd run back to Scorpius and listen to him mope. Really, it was like the Potter Curse, being the constant middleman.

At first he had been proud to be the middleman, always resolving any issues between the two. Then, as their bickering became over the most each-other he had found it entertaining; listening to each rant about how 'Laura Creevy had flaunted her non-existent assets to Scorpius when she bent down to grab a pen' or how 'That bloody Smith flirted with her so much that I would've gone up and slugged him myself'. But then when they had their rows as on/off boyfriend and girlfriend, well then it wasn't so fun being the middleman. Each would be past venting and crying and instead becoming very bitter and secluded; Rose would immerse herself in her studies and Scorpius would spend all of his time at the quidditch pitch.

The first time they had a row he was hesitant -no scratch that, he was deadly afraid- to approach the Slytherin chamber. He politely knocked on the large doors and waited. When no-one answered he banged the door continuously.

"What are you doing here?" A small first year asked, her eyes narrowed into slits. Albus quickly asked to see Scorpius. She scrunched up her nose and let him in. He cautiously stepped in and marveled at the 'living room'. _No wonder why Scorp complains about the dullness of this place. It's just stone walls and leather couches._ Since then the Slytherins grew more...accustomed to an unexpected knock at their door after a Malfoy-Weasley row.

Whenever one of these rows occurred, which was frequently, those that heard would give him a sympathetic glance, point him to where either Rose or Scorpius had gone, and wished him luck. He would thank them and sprint in that direction, already contemplating what to say.

The day after yet another row he spotted Rose and Scorpius making small talk in the hallway. He smiled to himself. He crept up behind each of them and slung his arms lazily around each of their necks. He looked to his right and pulled Scorpius into a headlock and looked to his left and laughed as Rose scolded him for 'behaving so childishly'. Maybe being the middleman wasn't so bad.

* * *

A/N- How'd you like it? Comments? Concerns? Suggestions? Review por favor!


	3. Ends

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters.

Early A/N- I'd like to thank my awesome beta, Hondagirl, for simply being the awesome-est and finding all of my clumsy mistakes!

* * *

**Ends**

It was the thirteenth time that he'd spent the whole night at work, without warning her. She threatened. He pleaded. She yelled. He stayed silent. She left. He stayed. He didn't want to stay but he knew that she would be better off without him. She didn't want to leave but she knew that if she didn't, she'd just be hurt again. Word spread of the break-up nearly faster than anyone could speak of it. People gossiped, coming up with completely absurd reasons for the break-up; one of them being that he finally gave into his grandfather's wishes and became a Death Eater, officially scaring her off. The most believable, or even sane rumor, was that she had run off with her sixth year flame, Lysander Scamander, and gotten married in muggle London.

The day after she had called it quits, he was more or less given a 'surprise' visit by all of her siblings under the age of forty. The rest of the month was spent wallowing, spending most of his time in the Three Broomsticks. He knew that he was being self-destructive, and he decided that if he were to have his heart broken, again, he wanted to have it said that he had at least tried.

After a day of constant debating with himself, he finally gained enough guts to call her. She never called him back. He sent her letters. She never replied to them. He never lost hope. After the first week of continuous letters and unanswered phone calls, he finally apparated to her apartment. When she wasn't there he apparated to the Burrow, even though he knew that it was a suicide mission.

She answered and her face became blank. She slammed the door, but his hand prevented it from hitting the doorframe. She glanced at the hand but didn't say anything. They stood in complete silence for a minute.

"Well, do you want to come in or not?" she finally demanded, holding the door wide open. He simply followed her inside. They walked into the living room and he was instantly met with the angry glares of her father, mother, brother, and many cousins.

"What is _that_ bloody wanker doing here?!" demanded Hugo.

"Language!" his mother scolded. He ignored her, giving the newcomer the finger when Hermione turned around. Scorpius tried to ignore it. Most of the others simply sneered at him.

"Let's talk." Rose said, motioning to the kitchen.

"No, I wanna hear it!" Hugo exclaimed. Rose glared at him as a sudden outburst of agreement came.

"No, we don't need my whole family li-" she was interrupted by Scorpius.

"No, it's okay. They'll end up hearing it anyways," he said, earning a few skeptical looks.

"Rose, you don't know how sorry I am. For this, for everything..." he began.

"That better not be all of it, you blo-" yelled James, interrupted by Rose hitting him on the back of the head. She roughly grabbed Scorpius' hand and dragged him into the kitchen. She slammed the door and folded her arms against her chest. She made the motion to continue.

"I'm horrible at apologies, you know that. So please, just bear with me. I can't fix what's already been done but I can try to explain why it happened, so then we can hear each other's side of the story." When she gave a curt nod, he continued.

"I had somehow reasoned that if I spent more time devoted to work, I could gather enough money to buy a nice house and nice things for you. But the more I worked, the less time I had with you. So really it was a lose-lose situation for me. The less time I spent with you, the more I thought that money would make up for that lost time. I ended up barely ever spending time with you, and then we'd always be in rows. I know that's not nearly enough reason for you to talk to me, let alone forgive me, but I'm really trying and I want to just be able to work our way through this."

Rose looked thoughtful and replied, "You already know how I feel about this, I tried to make it work before, but now, I just don't know. I don't think I can go through that again."

"I didn't come here to be forgiven; I just wanted to tell you my side," he replied, a bit dejected. He began to walk out when Rose called to him.

"Wait...m-maybe I could make an exception, I mean I could...I could possibly forgive you," she replied.

He turned around and gave her a crooked grin. She smiled brilliantly and ran towards him, catching him in a hug. He spun her around and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry," he said into her bright ginger hair.

"It's okay..." she began, "But if you ever do anything like that again, I'll make you wish that you'd never been born," she threatened.

"Don't worry, I'd never wish I was never born; because then, I never would have met you," he comforted into her hair. She smiled and grabbed his hand, leading him out of the kitchen.

"I guess that you two made up..." grumbled Hugo as he saw their entwined hands. Lily ran up to Rose and gave her a large hug. She turned to Scorpius and smiled, stepping on his foot.

"If you ever hurt our Rosie again, you'll really regret it," she said in a deadly tone.

Some may call this the end of the story. But to them, it's just the beginning of another chapter.

* * *

A/N- Again, thanks to Hondagirl for simply being awesome :)


	4. Insides

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters

* * *

**Insides**

'Never judge a book by its' cover.' That's what her mother always told her, but somehow, this time, it's different. She can't. There's just too much on that cover. Her mother always told her that it's what's on the inside that counts, not what's on the outside, but she just can't bring herself to look past his outside. She was told to 'beat him in every test', and never 'get too friendly with him'. So, really, you can't blame her for not wanting to get to know him.

It was by some unfortunate twist of fate that, not only was Scorpius in every one of her classes, he was also somehow paired with her for every single partner project, partner essay, or anything related to having a partner. At first, she asked the professors if they had made a mistake in the partner picking. This just seemed to egg them on more, as if they had all made some pact to make Rose's life as miserable as they could get it. It wasn't until Albus declared Scorpius his best mate, that she finally decided to try to find out exactly who Scorpius Malfoy was.

She started by giving him hellos every time they passed in the halls, smiling whenever he looked her way. After a couple days of that, she moved onto actually speaking to him. It was when they were in Potions, partnered up, that she asked, 'So, how were the hols?' He looked at her, surprised by the sudden interaction, and mumbled a, 'Good...how was yours?' After that, small talk seemed to come naturally to them.

Over the next month Rose, Scorpius, and Albus were nearly inseparable; some considered them the new trio. When Rose told her father that she too had befriended Scorpius he nearly blew a gasket. Hermione settled him down with a silencing charm, talked to Rose and then rationalized it to her husband in 'Ronglish'.

When Rose returned to Hogwarts, for she had only been gone that weekend, she greeted Scorpius and said, "I'm glad I took the time to know you, Scorp." He gave her a crooked smile in return.

* * *

A/N-Again, thanks so much to Hondagirl!


	5. Outsides

**Outsides**

* * *

Is it the way her ginger hair gleams so many various shades of red and brown when it was under the sunlight? Is it the way her bright blue eyes seem to hypnotize anyone in their tracks? Is it the way she chews her pencil whenever any of the professors hand back tests, essays, or homework? Is it the way her lips are always the perfect shade of pink? Is it the way that, no matter how hard she tries, whenever she pins her hair into a bun, one stubborn curl always falls astray and caresses her cheek? Is it the way that whenever she speaks, her words seem to come out in a melodious song? Is it the way that her eyes always seem eager to learn?

Is it the way that whenever we get into a row, her face turns a bright 'Weasley' red and her eyes are fixed into slits? Is it the way she looks when immersed in a book, her hand playing with a strand of hair while her lips nibble absentmindedly on the eraser of her pencil? Is it the way that, whenever she accidentally brushes her fingers along my hand, she blushes and mumbles an apology? Is it the way that her robes always seem to be too big, and her Weasley sweaters always hang loosely against her clothes?

No, no. It's not any of that. Then it must be what's on the inside. Although I do love the way that she looks, I know that it's beyond that. I know that it's her personality that really gets me. It's the way that she's always thinking three steps ahead of anyone else. It's the way that she's always caring for anything, or anyone, younger or more defenseless than herself. It's the fact that she stayed with Lily for her first night at Hogwarts and how she slugged Lawrence Brown when he broke Lily's heart in Fourth Year. It was how she never spent more than five minutes getting ready and how she's never afraid to get dirty. It's how she always tries her hardest at anything she does. It's how she never backs down from a fight. It's how she can always read me like a book, and vice versa.

As I ponder this, the only thing that I can conclude is that she is beautiful. Both inside and out.

* * *

A/N- Thanks to my beta, Hondagirl, and to all of my reviewers!

* * *

PLEASE READ!

I'm going to be going back east (Maine, Washington, Massachusetts, New Hampshire, and Rhode Island) on Saturday and I haven't started packing Whoops so you might not hear of many chapters until the 2nd of July. I'll try really hard to write but I can't guarantee anything. I might send some stuff to my beta and try to post something but as I said, I can't promise anything.


	6. Hours

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters

* * *

**Hours**

They are constantly bickering, to the annoyance of one Albus Severus Potter. They bicker about nearly everything, from the most trivial of things, an example being just two days ago when Rose thought that Scorpius had used up all the ink in her _new_ quill that was from her mom, to the most significant of things (ex: when Rose got a howler from her dad after she had told him, in a letter, that she had befriended Scorpius Malfoy). They'd usually last a couple hours or so, but they'd sometimes last a couple of days. The only time it went past that was the seven dreaded weeks of silence (but they usually try to forget that).

He'd never admit it but he loves bickering with her. No, he's not happy when she's borderline crazy and he's not happy punishing anyone within earshot of the arguments (basically anyone and everyone). He just loves how whenever they bicker she always has a fiery retort and a glare to silence nearly any sane person. He always finds it amusing when Al tries to play 'middleman' and resolve whatever issue has come. He loves how she is infuriated when he always replies with a calm retort, her eyes blazing and sputtering out profanaties that her mother _definitely_ hadn't taught her.

But then comes the _don't touch, talk, or interact with me or you're going to be hexed into oblivion_ attitude, or DTTIWMYGTBHIO as Al refers to it as. He never particularly _enjoys_ the results of those kinds of rows but he has never gotten _seriously_ injured. Now if the row was on a larger scale, then she'd give him the dreaded _silent treatment_ which Scorpius deemed worse than being constantly beaten to a pulp. Before he had at least gotten to tease or even talk to her, albeit with certain consequences. Now he couldn't even contact her without her sending him a glare, huffing off, or just ignoring him.

As hard as it was to deal with the anger/silent treatment he always loved the next part, forgiveness. They'd always be doing something inconsequential, like studying for example, when they'd look each-other dead in the eye and say something along the lines of, 'This is simply ludicrous. We're not having fun being mad at each-other' and then they'd shake hands, or if it were a particularly long time or bad row, they'd hug.

This particular row lasted three hours and he enjoyed every minute of it.

* * *

A/N- I'm so sorry that this is so short and so late!! Ick. Anyways to make up for it I already have plots for the next two chapters and I'm nearly a third done with the next chapter so hopefully it'll make it up! Thanks (as always) to my friggin' awesome beta, Hondagirl. She does amazing writing and you should totally read her stuff, I'll put the link on my profile thing! Don't forget to leave a comment!


	7. Days

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters.

* * *

**Days**

It had been three days. Three days since he told her, and she still hadn't found enough guts to even look at him. Well, she couldn't really since it was a Sunday and they were still on 'our parents –ahem fathers- will flip if we even mention each-others' names' terms. Three days since she's talked to either of her best friends, which took a lot of effort since she attended a family dinner where her cousin/best friend Al was there and they were all squished into The Burrow. Three days since her world was turned upside down. Three days and she still couldn't grasp the fact that her best friend l-lo-. _Oh bugger it._

Three days and she was doing perfectly fine, thank-you-very-much. She wasn't going boy-crazy or anything, she was being sensible and not letting it alter her life. In fact she become even more studious and hard-working, thanks to him, just two days ago she earned extra credit for writing not one, but two and a half feet of parchment for an essay on the correct way to juice a Snargaluff.

Three days since she realized that she loved him too...but was just too afraid to say it. No, she wasn't afraid of the reaction of Daddy Dearest nor was she afraid of what other people would say about it. She wasn't afraid of the consequences but of the matter itself. She was afraid of the fact that she _might just possibly_ l-lo..._like _Scorpius. She wasn't used to change and she never wanted to bring change on herself.

She was used to being the little six year old girl that said that she was going to marry her dad because the rest of the boys were just silly and stupid. She was used to being the girl that never liked anybody because she knew that they would never like her. She was used to being the girl that nobody could see as being 'girlfriend material' because she'd spend more time reading a book or playing Quidditch than being with her boyfriend. She was used to that type of girl and she didn't want to change that.

She didn't want to be the girl that spends more time in front of the mirror applying mascara and lip gloss than reading a book or playing Quidditch with her friends. She didn't want to be the girl that went boy crazy and would stop at nothing to get _him_ to notice her. She didn't want to be the girl that changes everything about herself to make him like her, date him for maybe a couple weeks, then get her heart broken into a million pieces. She didn't want to be that girl that looks for her 'fairytale ending' until she turns eighty and ends up with more cats than her father has freckles.

It's been three days since she realized that she _did_ want that fairytale ending. It's been three days since she realized that she, _Rose Weasley_, had fallen head-over-heels in love with her very own prince, Scorpius Malfoy.

It's been three days.

* * *

A/N- I want to give a few shoutouts-

1) To my readers: Wow you seriously don't know how much I appreciate you guys actually reading the first paragraph of my story and being like 'wow this isn't so suckish' and continuing the story, seriously I really appreciate it. I also appreciate how you've stuck through the really late updates!

2) To my reviewers: You guys are seriously cool, I mean you don't just read my story you drop a comment/compliment/suggestion! Whoo, those make me feel even happier than seeing how many people read my story all over the world (seriously that reader traffic is pretty awesome).

3) To my beta: Without your awesome correction skills and writing expertise my story has no typos or grammar mistakes and better storyline/plots; so thank you for that!


	8. Weeks

Disclaimer- Don't own. Don't sue.

* * *

**One Week**

The first week of our relationship was...never dull to say the least. After I had recovered from the original shock that he actually liked me, I ran down to the Slytherin Chambers-at about three in the morning- and I banged on the doors until someone let me in. A girl about two years younger than me flung the door open and gave me a death glare, grumbled about 'damn Gryffindors banging on doors at night', and slammed the door after I came in. I thanked her- she gave me another glare-, trudged up the stairs to the boys dormitories, and yelled Scorpius's name as loudly as I could. After the third time I yelled his name, a kid came outside and yelled at me for yelling. During that little spat I'm guessing that nearly all, if not all, of the Slytherin students had woken up and were yelling at Scorpius to get up. Needless to say, I didn't make many Slytherin friends that day.

The first day we had decided to keep it quiet, just to let it sink in. That didn't go so well since I started zoning out of conversations and classes, doodling his name on my hand, and glancing at him at least ten times each class. My family noticed, my friends noticed, heck even Professor Binns noticed! Yes, Professor Binns as in the Professor-you-could-pass-notes-while-singing-at-the-top-of-your-lungs Binns. Needless to say, that observation caused many to speculate about my behavior and many girls deemed it 'a severe case of lovesickness'. That then caused my many siblings, A.K.A the Potter/Weasley Clan, to question me endlessly. My male siblings started threatening 'whoever the bloody bastard is' while my female siblings just kept on yammering about 'the beauty of love' and 'how _I_ wish _I_ had a secret lover'. In the middle of lunch I finally yelled out that I was dating Scorpius. Frankly, I'm surprised that I had lasted that long without hexing someone.

The second day was hectic to say the least. People would be constantly nagging me about the details of our relationship. Some people even assumed that the relationship had started in third year, each of us 'hiding the truth by assuming the love/hate relationship' as Dominique put it. I finally had been able to concentrate in my classes but, thanks to our very _curious_ teachers, Neville had bribed a first year to tell him who I was dating. Of course then he just _had_ to tell _all_ of my teachers. I swear, sometimes my teachers gossip more than a group of old ladies. Since all my teachers knew about my love life they would either, depending on the teacher, call me all the time or call Scorpius all the time. I mean it's no different than regular classes, but they would somehow find amusement in watching the other struggle to be called for. Really it's quite the sick joke. I mean, I could've told how to properly concoct the Draught of Living Death in much more detail. Sometimes I think that the teachers play favorites way too much.

The third day began as a surprisingly calm morning. I went to all my classes without being mobbed by crazy Gryffindors and I didn't have any of the teachers playing the Rose vs. Scorpius game. I went to tell Scorpius the good news when Lily told me that the reason for the calmness was because he had hexed Warren Wexler for saying some vulgar things about both of us and Scorpius had dared anyone else to say another word about us. Apparently it was quite the sight, seeing the snot-nose Warren as a rat. Scorpius was given a weeks worth of detention but he later told me that seeing 'that bloody arse as the rat that he is' was worth it.

The fourth day went pretty well; we beat Hufflepuff in Quidditch, nobody was transfigured nor given any detentions, and Lorcan finally received the guts to ask Lily out and she, more than happily, said yes. Of course the Weasley/Potter boys just _had_ to harass the poor guy. Luckily he lived, since he had once been one of the harassers and knew all of their tricks. The only downside to the day being when Dominique complained about not having a boyfriend, she had just broken up with her seventh this month because she had caught him staring at Miranda Kalinski's ass during Divination. She then proceeded to down a bottle of firewhisky and eat at least twenty chocolate frogs. I always thought that Eric, one of her many previous boyfriends, was a bad influence on her.

By the fifth day somehow both Scorpius's and my parents had managed to find out. Mr. Malfoy, my dad, and Malfoy Sr. all sent howlers. Thank god mum taught us the _muffliato_ charm, for father had said things that First Years _definitely_ shouldn't hear. Scorpius, however, wasn't so lucky; his father and grandfathers' voices boomed in the hall, their voices filled with an icy and penetrating sharpness. As everyone gaped Scorpius glared at the howler and, with a flick of his wand, set it on fire, their voices growing dimmer with each second. He wouldn't speak of it for the rest of the day.

The sixth day was sluggish and frustrating. When I wrote back to dad about the howler he didn't respond, mum said that he was 'just blowing off steam' and 'needed some time'. I swear, it's like he's a child when it comes to things of this sort. Mum sent me a separate letter, apologizing for dad's behavior and informing me that we're going to Paris with the _whole_ family for Christmas break. Great, nothing better than sitting in stuffy muggle hotel rooms filled with the smell of smoke and wine. Yes, you heard correctly _muggle_. See, my mother thinks that we should spend our vacations as muggles so then we'd learn to 'appreciate all of the things magic helps us with'. Of course, then Grandpa Weasley wants to come to 'see how these muggle contraptions work', Grandma Weasley comes and insists on inviting all the family for 'family bonding time'. Don't get me wrong, Paris is amazing but after the first five times it gets old.

The seventh day was a good ending to a roller-coaster type of a week. Everyone had adjusted to our relationship and had moved onto the next bit of gossip. That gossip just happening to be about Lily and Lorcan getting caught in the broom closet by Professor McGonagall. I swear, sometimes I feel like the whole school is made up of relatives; what with Molly, Lucy, Dom, Al, Hugo, Roxanne, and Louis still here and Teddy thinking of teaching here and Victoire with a baby on the way it's going to get _very_ crowded here. There was a Quidditch match, Hufflepuff vs. Slytherin, and I -as always when Slytherin is playing anyone but Gryffindor- was clad in green and yelling my head off. Luckily I had learned that with a few carefully placed threats nobody would even raise an eyebrow at a Gryffindor cheering for Slytherin.

* * *

A/N- I don't really like this chapter but since one is _long_ overdue I think that I owe it to you guys to at least give this. Sorry for the horribly timed updates and the long waits, I'm just swamped with school...and I am having trouble thinking of things. Stupid Writer's Block.

As always, thanks to my readers, reviewers, and my awesome beta, Hondagirl. Seriously, if you need a beta she's amazing and really fast at getting stuff back to you!


	9. Months

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters of Harry Potter, all the credit to J.K Rowling.

**

* * *

Months**

She had been "officially" dating him for five months. Five amazing months of nothing but playful looks, tender kisses, and shameless flirting. Five months of dating him and she was absolutely convinced that she was in love with Scorpius Malfoy.

Even after five months of being together, whenever he'd brush his hand over hers or sling his arm over her shoulder, she'd feel as if a little jolt of electricity had just passed between them. Even little things, like him holding her hand as they walked through the streets of Hogsmeade, would make her blush like a schoolgirl and add a little bounce in her step.

Even after five months of their same old witty banters, they knew that they'd never get tired of them. They knew that they'd never get tired of hearing the others' fiery retort, seeing that certain glint in each-others' eyes. That same glint that was just screaming trouble and was what drew each-other closer in, like a moth to a flame.

Even after five months of slamming doors in each-others' faces and sending hexes to and fro, they would never give that up. They knew that, no matter how many times they threatened to, they could never leave each-other. They couldn't leave each-other because, well, they'd just miss each-other too darn much.

Five months and her family, mainly all the males in the family, had finally grown to accept him as simply another member of the family. Although her father wasn't so keen on those weekly visits that he'd make to Rose at the Burrow during the summer, he'd slowly but surely grown to realize that Scorpius was most definitely not like his father. Although Scorpius had inherited quite a bit of his looks from his fathers' side, his eyes were always filled with kindness and compassion, something that Draco had most definitely lacked during his school-years.

Five months and Rose had finally grown on his parents, mainly his mother. Astoria had always been fond of her, for she was never raised with the belief of "pure blood" and such, and she had always liked Rose for her personality. His father, however, had been less-than-pleased with the developments between the two. In fact, it took Astoria nearly a full hour to keep him from flooing directly to the Headmistresses' office to tell Scorpius a thing or two.

Five months and Rose was convinced that she loved Scorpius. She was convinced that she loved Scorpius because they accepted each-other, flaws and all. She was convinced because she knew that they wouldn't be able to last a day without seeing or hearing from each-other, let alone not seeing each-other for the rest of their lives. She was convinced because she knew that, no matter what, they loved each-other and that was all that anybody ever _really_ needed.

* * *

A/N- Wow, it's been nearly ten months since my last update! Wow, if you've stuck with this story for that long than I have to say that I'm seriously impressed. If you haven't and you're a newcomer then, well, thanks for giving my story a shot and reading this far! Although I do have to say that this chapter is un-betaed and, therefore, if there's any grammatical mistakes (which I can practically assure you that there are) they're my fault. I'd love it if you pointed them out, actually. Anyways, sorry for the long wait! (I'm, surprisingly, already working on the next chapter, _Years_).


	10. Years

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the _Harry Potter _characters mentioned in this story.

* * *

**Years**

It took him eleven years to meet her. It obviously wasn't some incredible and destined twist of fate. Their parents were both witches and wizards that had gone to Hogwarts so, logically speaking, they'd send their children off to Hogwarts too. Well, unless they turned out as squibs. However, assuming that their children weren't to turn out as squibs, it wasn't a surprise that Rose and Scorpius were to meet at least once during their first year at Hogwarts. However, they hadn't exactly realized that they'd meet _before _their experience at Hogwarts had even begun.

_**Flashback**_

_"Move it, Albus! And stop yammering on about 'maybe possibly' not getting into Gryffindor. I swear, if you don't hush up about that I'm using Auntie Ginny's Bat Bogey Hex on you." a dark blue-eyed, auburn-haired girl grumbled to her black-haired, green-eyed companion as they trudged down the train in search of an empty compartment._

_"Oh stop being so bossy, Rose. I swear, you must've gotten it from Grandma Weasley, Aunt Hermione, and my mum combined." Albus groaned as he continued down the train, tugging at his luggage._

_"Oh shut it, Al. Merlin, did our dear relatives just have to take up all that compartment space? I mean really, you'd think they'd have the decency to at least save a few seats for us!" Rose exclaimed as she whirled open another compartment door, only to find a group of Slytherins, two of whom who were snogging as if there were no tomorrow._

_"Oh, that's just wrong." she fumed as she slid the door shut and continued stomping down the corridor._

_"Come on, how about this one?" Al asked as he slid open a compartment door to find a blonde-haired boy reading a tattered version of Hogwarts: A History._

_"Oh. Er-hello." Al said rather uncomfortably._

_"Oh. Hello, you two want to sit?" Scorpius asked politely as he looked up from his book, his light blue eyes looking up questioningly to them._

_"Erm. Well, you see I'm-" Rose began to protest nervously. This was, after all, the very person her father told her not to befriend._

_"Rose Weasley. And that's your cousin, Albus Potter. Trust me, I know. I also know that your parents probably told you two to stay away from me. Come on, it's not like I'm going to bite you or anything." Scorpius said sarcastically, almost as if he had recited this speech a hundred times before._

_"My parents didn't tell me to stay away from you." Rose said defensively, annoyed at Scorpius for making assumptions about her parents...even if he was right about his assumptions._

_"I'm sure they didn't, Weasley." he retorted snidely, returning his focus to his book._

_"Well, aren't you just a pleasure to be around, Malfoy? You know what? I now know exactly why my father told me to stay away from the likes of you." Rose said haughtily, about to close the compartment door when a woman pushing the trolley came up the corridor._

_"Hello, dearies. Would you like a treat from the trolley?" a rather elderly woman asked, smiling sweetly at the three of them._

_"Oh, no thanks." Rose said sweetly, completely masking the fact that she was in a row with Scorpius just a minute before._

_"Oh, okay then. Well you two should get in your compartment, everyone's supposed to be sitting down." she said as she thrust them into the compartment. Rose was about to protest when the trolley lady promptly shut the compartment door._

_"Well, looks like you're stuck with me, princess." Scorpius said, smirking as she glared at him and sat down as far away from him as humanely possible. About fifteen minutes into the train ride and Albus was just itching to say something. He was never as loud and opinionated as many of his siblings but he still couldn't stand dead silence for long periods of time. He was just about to say something when Rose, without taking her eyes off her book, covered his mouth with her hand._

_"Don't even think about it, Al." she ordered as she continued reading Ancient Runes: A Brief Introduction._

_"Yeah, yeah. I pr-hey! Aren't we supposed to learn about Ancient Runes in our third year?" Al asked, sparking some interest from Scorpius._

_"Maybe, what's it to you?" she asked as she shut her book and stuffed it into her bag._

_"I thought Uncle Ron told Aunt Hermione she wasn't allowed to give you any more advanced school books." he said, looking at her suspiciously._

_"She's not." she said impishly, something unusual for her normally hell-bent on rules nature._

_"Well, I won't tell Uncle Ron if you let me borrow it once you're done with it." Al said craftily. Rose rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue but nodded none the less, after all it wasn't worth having her dad get all hung up over. He, obviously, just didn't get that craving for knowledge that she'd apparently inherited from her mother. Another fifteen minutes passed and Scorpius nor Rose had uttered a peep._

_"My god, you two are as stubborn as bulls. Why don't we start over, huh? I'm Al Potter." Al said exasperatedly, sticking his hand out to Scorpius._

_"Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy." he said in a very James Bond-esque way as he shook Al's hand and ran his hand through his hair._

_"Oh fine. I'm Rose Weasley." she said crossly as she shoved her hand out. Scorpius took her hand and kissed the back of it._

_"Enchanté, mademoiselle." he said suavely, a hint of mischief in his eyes._

_"Oh put a sock in it, Malfoy." she huffed as she pulled out her book. Scorpius chuckled and he, too, picked up his book._

_"So, Scorpius. What house do you want to be sorted into?" Al asked quickly before either Rose or Scorpius could begin reading again._

_"Oh. Well, my grandfather would probably kill me if I didn't get placed into Slytherin and my father has hinted at me going into Slytherin but my mum wouldn't really care. I don't really know, I mean if I didn't get into Slytherin it'd just cause a whole new squabble between my grandfather and my parents, which we obviously don't need another of. So, I guess I want to be in Slytherin." Scorpius reasoned as he set down his book._

_"How about you, Rosie?" Al asked as he turned to face her._

_"Well, dad did say that he'd disinherit me if I didn't get into Gryffindor. So, I think I'll stick with that house. I mean, Ravenclaw would be nice but I'd just hope for Gryffindor." she said, turning to Al as if to ask him the same._

_"Well, dad said that he'd be okay with whatever house I ended up in. But, well…apparently, the Sorting Hat will put you in any house you want if you just ask him." Al said, lowering his voice so Scorpius and Rose were forced to lean in to hear what he was saying._

_"Heh. Nice to know, Potter. Now I can at least get into Slytherin so grandfather won't lecture me or anything." Scorpius said, adding the last sentence under his breath._

_"Well, Scorpius, it's not like we're expecting you to be some sort of carbon-copy of your father and grandfather. I mean, apparently by now your father had already insulted Dumbledore so, unless you were just about to rant about Headmistress McGonagall,it seems like you're off to a good start." Al added jokingly, getting a smile out of both Scorpius and Rose._

_"You know what, Potter? I think I'm going to grow to like you." Scorpius said as he returned to his book, already enraptured with the fact that the ceiling of the Great Hall in Hogwarts was actually enchanted._

_**End Flashback**_

Yes, it was true. Those fifteen or so minutes definitely bonded the three in one way or another. Although it wasn't nearly as important or life-endangering as when Hermione, Ron, and Harry formed that bond that stuck them together through thick and thin it was definitely a bond. Sure enough, Scorpius was sorted into Slytherin (after quite a few minutes of apparent heated deliberation with the now near-tattered Sorting Hat), Rose into Gryffindor (she, too, took a minute or so to debate with the hat), and Al was sorted into Gryffindor (having been sorted the near-second the hat touched his head. It took eleven years for him to meet her, nearly six more for him to ask her out, and a four and a half years later to ask her to marry him. However, although it took him a total of twenty one and a half years to be able to call her Mrs. Rose Malfoy, he knew it was worth the long wait.

* * *

Author's Note: Oh gosh, I haven't updated for so long! So sorry about that! Hopefully this incredibly long chapter (well long for this story) makes up for it somehow! I really love reviews and I actually really need t awkwardest hem because I'm really lacking inspiration for this story (don't worry I won't drop it!) and I just need an extra push to fuel the er-writing...yeah probably the sentence ever...especially now that I've added the word "awkwardest" which isn't even a word. Oh, and yes I do spell "blond" with an 'e' so, sorry if that bugs you but I've always done it that way.


	11. Red

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the _Harry Potter_ characters mentioned.**

**

* * *

Red**

It was a color she'd grown up with since birth. Well, actually to be truthful, she had it in her life even before she was born. The color surrounded her and, to be quite truthful, sometimes she just wanted to stray away from all the red in her life. From her darker-than-usual "Weasley Red" hair to gazing at most all her aunts and uncles with fiery red hair that seemed to just scream "I'm red hear me roar!"

Thankfully, her family had severely cut down on the number of redheads in the family. Truly, there were very few of "her generation" with red hair. Al had black hair, James with dark brown locks, and Lily had auburn hair just a shade lighter than Roses'. Dominique and Louis both had darker strawberry-blonde hair while Victoire had a beautiful (yet sometimes blinding in bright light) platinum blonde head. Molly and Lucy both had the closest to the "traditional" Weasley red hair-color, what with a red nearing orange. Fred had really dark auburn hair, virtually dark brown, and Roxanne had jet-black hair. Hugo had a chestnut brown sort of colored hair and it seemed that Lucy, Molly, Lily, and Rose were the only true redheads left of the Weasley family. Something that her father told her was a good thing because the constant labeling of the Weasleys' as simply a gaggle of redheads was starting to get old.

Red didn't even just stop at hair color though, oh no it couldn't possibly. See, it just _had_ to be the color of the house that every Potter and Weasley had ever been placed in. Yes, Gryffindor was ever-so emboldened in most of the baby clothes that Rose was seen in. Well, her wardrobe during her toddler years consisted of either bright orange Chudley Cannons shirts or darker red shirts with giant golden lions on the backs. Although Hermione seriously opposed to this, saying that they'd accept Rose no matter what house she was placed in, those were the baby clothes she was given at the baby shower and Ron insisted that they put her in them unless they wanted to come off as rude to Ginny and Harry.

Red practically ran through her veins. Well, technically speaking it did since that was the color of her blood but no need to get into the technicalities. All literal meanings aside, Rose thought that the color was seriously out to get her. Heck, she was named after the freaking _red rose_. She couldn't even escape the color if she tried to. Although, apparently she had her father to thank for that little bit. Sometimes, though, she's incredibly grateful her father managed to convince her mother to not name her something as horrid as _Azra_, which she had seriously considered doing.

Red, however, was a blessing as well as a curse. Thanks to her darker-than-normal Weasley red hair, the color actually looked quite decent on her. Something that wasn't exactly the case for Molly, Lucy, her father, or Aunt Lily. Ron always had said that he hated the color maroon so, in turn, Grandma Weasley made maroon sweaters for her _and _her father. Sometimes she swore that grandma knew that Ron hated the color but kept giving sweaters to him just to spite him for all the trouble he caused during his school-years.

Maybe that's why she was actually tempted to agree with the sorting hat when it told her that she should be in Ravenclaw. Maybe she considered the option simply to be able to get away from that darned color, to finally be able to wake up to a room not the color of a red curtain but of a cool, royal blue. To be able to look down at her robes and not see a bright golden lion emblazoned on her cloak but a blue and gold eagle. However, this was a quick and passing thought and she, perhaps, did one of the most Ravenclaw-esque things to date and she used logic and reason and figured that it'd just be more work to be in Ravenclaw. What with the expectance of high intelligence mounted on the fact that she was the daughter of _the _Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age. No, definitely too troublesome to deal with. Besides, daddy always told her that red looked good on her. Of course, so did Scorpius but she never really mentioned that to her father unless she wanted to risk him blowing a gasket.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Okay, so I'm really proud of myself for getting a total of three chapters (not all for this story) out in like two days' span. Seriously, that's like unheard of. Now, I usually really hate people that are like I need some ungodly amount of reviews to post the next chapter, but I'm in the beginning of writing the next chapter, _Orange_, and I'd really like more than one review for this chapter. Don't get me wrong, I loved that review, but I really want to see at least some of those 270+ readers try to leave a review. So, all I'm asking for is like two or three :) Not a lot, I know you guys can do it. Heck, even something as short as "liked it, keep it up" would count.


	12. Orange

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the _Harry Potter _characters mentioned.

* * *

**Orange**

The color of the infamous Chudley Cannons. Ron's favorite Quidditch team which was, therefore, made Rose and Hugo's favorite Quidditch team. When they were just learning to talk, Hermione would be trying to teach them how to say "Mum" and "House-elf rights" while Ron would be pressing "Quidditch" and "Chudley Cannons". By the age of five, he'd be drilling the quidditch players' names, numbers, and stats into her young mind. As most five year olds do, she soaked it up and repeated it to anyone who'd listen. Soon enough, Hermione knew more about the Chudley Cannons than she'd ever cared to know.

Disregarding the fact that the Cannons were in any way associated with the color orange, Rose personally never really cared for it. To her, it was always just a little too...odd. It was never a "soft" or pastel-y type of color and it never was really the prettiest of colors to look at.

Rose always seemed to associate the color orange with her cousin, Lily. For some reason, she felt the color completely defined her younger, livelier, more charismatic and bubbly cousin. Nevertheless, Lily seemed to absolutely _adore_ the color, a fact made very obvious when she demanded her room be painted bright tangerine orange. Nevertheless, Rose always had to cringe a bit whenever she walked into Lily's room on a particularly bright day; the glaring sun making the already vibrant orange into a color that only someone like Lily could stand.

Whenever she saw the color, she could practically taste the tang of oranges. Oranges never ceased to remind Rose of those lazy summer days when she, Al, and Scorpius would be sitting, or laying, outside in the dead heat of summer while wolfing down oranges from her parents' newly-planted orange tree.

Ah, Scorpius. For some reason, he always smelled of oranges. He had some sort of obsession with all things citrus. Well, not exactly an _obsession _per-say. However, every morning during breakfast he'd have toast or cereal or something, orange juice, and at least two oranges. I mean, for chrissake he already had his cup of OJ, don't you think he'd be set for his vitamin C for the day? Anyways, one time he actually tried to sneak an orange into Transfiguration, claiming that it was his mid-morning snack and he really needed his "orange-fix". Needless to say, Professor McGonagall was less-than-pleased. Fortunately for Scorpius, he was always a favorite of the teachers and he wasn't docked any house points for eating in class. So, logically, the first time she kissed Scorpius Malfoy she had the taste of oranges on her lips for the rest of the day, a fact that befuddled her relatives and friends since she normally kept away from all fruits except for strawberries, her very favorite. However, maybe she could make an exception. After all, she'd be tasting oranges for quite awhile longer.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry it was so short! I tried to put in a little more of Scorpius at the end (note the ending _paragraph _dedicated to our favorite Malfoy) but I fear it won't be enough of him for some of you. Anyways, I'd really love a few comments on this chapter! Thanks for reading!


	13. Yellow

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the _Harry Potter _characters.**

**

* * *

Yellow**

* * *

Scorpius loves the color yellow, contrary to popular belief which would have people thinking that he preferred black or grey. Although it's not his favorite color, I mean really have you heard of a guy whose favorite color is yellow?, he can't help but smile whenever he sees the color. Maybe it's because so many of his most cherished memories have the color yellow in them, as surprising and random as that is.

His first fond memory of the color yellow was when he was about six or seven on a particularly sunny Sunday afternoon. His parents hadn't gotten much time to spend with him that week and had decided that going to the park, his self-declared favorite place in the world, together would make up for it. So, his mother packed a picnic basket full of treats and sandwiches and hustled them all upstairs to get dressed. He dressed as fast as he could and hurried back downstairs, right on time with his father. His mother was just about to hurry them out the door when she checked herself in the mirror and noticed that they all looked "as dreary as Grumpy the dwarf", what with each of their wardrobes consisting of grey, tan, and white. She quickly hurried them all back upstairs and picked out much livelier-looking clothes, all the while saying that "it's a perfectly sunny and enjoyable Sunday and we don't need to ruin it for everybody by making it look like a storm-cloud's coming". So, she picked out a light blue shirt and white pants for Scorpius, a green shirt and tan pants for Draco, and a light yellow sun-dress for herself. When she deemed them appropriate, she hurried them out the door, laughing and hugging them all the way as they walked to the park. Ever since, whenever he happened upon that yellow dress it'd bring a smile to his face.

Seeing just the right shade of yellow always seemed to remind him of bananas. Although he had a well-known and highly teased near-obsession with oranges, he wouldn't be able to turn down a good and ripe banana either. He never really knew where his love of fruits came from, but he remembers his mother always having to go by the store weekly to replenish his fruit-supply. He also knew that Rose seemed to have taking a liking to strawberries and everyone knows that strawberries _always_ taste good with bananas.

He will never forget the yellow, almost honey-colored, sweater that Molly Weasley gave him in his fourth year. Although the majority of the Weasleys weren't exactly _welcoming_ that first time he visited them in his second year of Hogwarts during the summer, for some reason Mrs. Weasley really took a liking to him. Well, she wasn't exactly welcoming him with open arms or anything but she was kind and didn't forget her manners when she invited him to "have a try of this beef stew I just made". After seven visits to the Burrow, five games of wizard's chess against Ron (all but one he lost), two long chats with Mrs. Weasley nee Granger about wizards' rights, a tour of a muggle car from Arthur Weasley, and a game of Quidditch with the whole Weasley/Potter clan, and he finally "earned the right" to own a Weasley sweater. Even though Rose and Al told him that their grandmother chose the most horrid of colors and that he didn't really have to wear it, he felt immense gratitude for being considered a "honorary Weasley" and wore it every time he visited the Weasleys.

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy loves the color yellow and isn't afraid to admit it.

* * *

Author's Note: Way too short? Yes. Way too long-awaited? Yes. Needing of love with reviews? Most definitely. Again, as always, I'm sorry for the long wait but this is a very sporadic updating process that I'm on. Oh and I **highly suggest that you put this story on story alert because, as said before, I update _sporadically_.**


	14. Green

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the _Harry Potter _characters.

* * *

**Green**

* * *

When I woke up, my head was pounding and all I saw was black. I looked to my left and the clock was flashing _2:13 AM_ in bright red. I groaned and slowly let my eyes adjust to the darkness. As soon as I was pretty well-adjusted, I noticed that there were no bunk-beds surrounding me, no posters of famous quidditch players on the walls, and no sound of Elsie Winthrop (a rather nice girl that's in my year and deathly afraid of heights) snoring her brains out. I also noticed that practically everything in the freaking room was green. Green walls, a green desk, hell there were even green sheets. This was definitely not my Gryffindor dorm-room. So, as any remotely practical girl would do, I screamed at the top of my lungs and attempted to throw myself out of bed. I say attempted because I ended up getting tangled in the sheets and falling back into the pillows.

I closed my eyes and tapped into the left-side of my brain, which was still dull from Merlin-knows what. I then reasoned that all I have to do is calm down and backtrack. Now, what did I do last night? Yesterday night...a party. James' birthday party. Oh Merlin, his parties are always completely out of line. Dancing, drinking games, James snogging Madelynn Chang...blackness. Oh Merlin, what else? Why can't I fucking remember anything? Shit my head hurts. Oh bloody hell it hurts like a hippogriff. Come to think of it, none of my friends are Slytherins so why the hell am I in a Slytherin dor-oh no. This is definitely not happening. I, Rose Weasley (AKA freaking Gryffindor _prefect_), have _not _lowered myself to such standards as a common slag. And _especially _not with a _Slytherin_! Merlin, my head hurts.

"Oh shut it!" a vaguely familiar voice barked from outside the, you guessed it, dark green door. I tried to make my way to the door, and this time managed to get up and actually take a step, but was stopped when I was suddenly overcome with a bad bout of nausea. I stumbled around the room, frantically searching for the bathroom. Unfortunately, since I had absolutely no idea where I was and therefore no idea where the bathroom was, I didn't make it in time and got that comfy bed soaked with last night's spaghetti. Fuck. I heard a scuffling outside the door and a quiet _Alohamora_.

"Weasley? Oh bloody hell." that same voice grumbled as they quickly cast a _scourgify_ spell.

"Ugh, where am I?" I groaned as wiped my chin with my sleeve. Wait-sleeve? I was wearing a dress last night. There weren't any sleeves. I stared at my now vomit-covered pajamas and quickly realized that I wasn't wearing Lily's s slinky black dress that she had _insisted _I wear.

"Shit, who are you?" I asked frantically as I searched for my wand but to no avail.

"Does it really matter?" the he asked, sounding very bored. Well, he did have a good point. But he sure as hell wasn't gonna win this.

"Oh yeah, you're the asshole that probably raped me while I was pas-" I scowled as another wave of nausea hit me. The git must've noticed because within seconds I was being dragged across the room and having my head placed over a porcelain toilet. I then began spewing like there was no tomorrow. Lovely. Once I was done heaving chunks I felt a pair of hands wrap around my waist and lift me up. I tried to protest but I'm guessing it came out as a bunch of grumbles. Mystery rapist then set me on a very cold counter and opened a medicine cabinet.

"Shit this is cold." I groaned as I leaned against the wall.

"Merlin, Weasley you acquire quite a potty-mouth when hung over." the arrogant voice said mockingly.

"Oh bugger off." I scowled as he handed me a cup of water and two pills.

"It's just some Advil." he explained as he looked at me expectantly. I sent him a skeptical glance and he rolled his eyes.

"It's not like I poisoned the water or anything, Weasley." he snorted as he took a sip, I guess proving that it wasn't poisoned. Although, now the glass has his spit all over it. Fan-fucking-tastic.

"Thanks for the meningitis, but I'm good." I grumbled as I reluctantly took the Advil dry. Yeah, not such a good idea. I then started choking on the Advil, like a little five year old.

"Does it ever stop with you?" he groaned as he, rather strongly, thumped my back and sent the nasty Advils flying from my mouth.

"Ugh. Thanks." I groaned, now adding a sore throat to my list of problems.

"Listen, this _obviously _isn't working. Why don't you just get back to sleep until the hangover actually hits you." he sighed as he offered a hand to help me off the counter. I made my way to the bed, rather sluggishly, and slid into the nice, warm covers. It wasn't until I was about to fall asleep when I heard the floorboards creak and some shuffling.

"Oy, where are you going?" I asked sleepily.

"To sleep." he said apathetically, sending me a 'duh, idiot' look.

"Oh." I replied rather stupidly, a bit disappointed that my mysterious knight-in-shining-armour didn't want to stay. Yes, I do realize I turn to complete rubbish when I'm a) drunk or b) tired. And, yes, I know that I probably sounded like a little ten year-old girl.

"Well it's not like you need me to stay." he said coolly as he made his way to the door.

"Oh, erm-no. I was just er-thinking that you probably don't wanna get caught by Filch or anybody. I mean, they do rounds every hour and it's nearly-" I began, checking the alarm clock. _2:56 AM_. Wait-when did I become a stuttering twelve year-old girl?

"-three AM so I just figured that you could just er-stay here till later." I finished, hoping to Merlin that he bought my lame excuse. There was no way in hell I was telling him that I wanted to get him to fall asleep so I could find out who he was.

"Whatever." he said, brushing it off. Although I could totally tell that he was thankful I reminded him of ol' Filch.

"You were at the party, right?" I asked, just trying to make the time pass less awkwardly.

"Yeah. I'm surprised 'cause this time Al didn't even have to force James to invite me." he replied.

"James getting forced to invite somebody to a party is practically an oxymoron. I mean, he even invited Mal-" I continued, stopping dead in my tracks.

"_Malfoy_?" I hissed. Okay, this was just too weird. First of all, Malfoy and I hardly speak to each-other and when we do it's because Al forces us. Heck, even then we end up getting in rows. Secondly, he was actually acting civil as he wiped up my vomit and gave me Advil. Heck, that alone was reason to be freaked out. And, most importantly, why the hell would he have helped me?

"Yes, Weasley?" he replied dully as he turned to face me.

"I-you-party-what?" I blubbered, probably looking like a top-notch fool. But you can't blame me, this was probably the most confusing thing to happen to me since when Lorcan tried to explain Nargles to me.

"Yes, I do realize that forming coherent sentences is a challenge for you. However, you really must begin to make an effort." he teased. I shoved him.

"Oh bugger off, Malfoy." I retorted, however this was probably not taken very seriously since I yawned right in the middle of it.

"Let's just deal with this later. I'm fucking beat." he concluded as he fluffed his pillow and made his way under the covers.

"Nuh-uh, Malfoy. These covers are very warm and-oh damn now it's all cold." I groaned as I sent him my best glare, which was probably about as effective as a pygmy puff since I was about to fall asleep. He countered by kicking my warm little feet with his cold ones. I really couldn't help but let out a little shriek.

"Bloody wanker, stay on your side. You try anything and I'm hexing your bits off sooner than you can lift your wand." I warned as I turned over so I wasn't facing him anymore. Soon enough, since Malfoy stopped bugging me and it was doubly warm now, I fell asleep.

I woke up and looked around, fully expecting to be met with seeing Elsie, yet again, frantically searching for one of her textbooks that she'd lost. However, I was met with a totally different scene. It was quiet, the sun was shining, the window was partially open so I could hear birds chirping, and-oh yeah I was in a freaking green room. I was just about to scream when a hand clamped over my mouth. I quickly turned a 180, well rolled over, and was met with grey eyes and bright blonde hair.

"Mmhgfoi?" I screeched, aghast and totally freaked out.

"I'll let go as long as you don't bloody scream." he said slowly as if he were speaking to some first year. I nodded my head and he slowly took his hand away from my mouth.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing in the same room-wait scratch that-_same fucking bed _as me, Malfoy?" I hissed, not yelling because I actually was one to keep promises.

"Have I ever told you that you have the absolute _worst_ memory?" he asks as he raises an eyebrow. He obviously thought the memories would just start flooding in. I closed my eyes and mentally backtracked. Last night, I got drunk and threw up and was in a green room and M-oh. Now I remember.

"Er-thanks, Malfoy." I said, actually meaning it. That sounds so weird to say. Merlin I feel like I should be washing out my mouth with soap right now. He apparently thought so too 'cause he sent me a look of surprise.

"Don't mention it, Weasley." he grinned-what? Malfoys are incapable of grinning!- as he got up and stretched. Oh god, he's wearing nothing but boxers. No shirt. Don't stare. Don't stare. Oh shit, I'm staring while trying not to stare. But it was worth it, I mean four years of quidditch has treated his body well. Oh damn, now he's looking at me funnily. Maybe he doesn't know I was just ogling him like some bloody fourth year, oh now it dawned on him. Fuck. Geez, when did I turn into Dominique?

"Enjoying the view, Weasley?" he smirked as he walked over to the drawers and shuffled around. Ugh. He just has to ruin it by opening his bloody mouth.

"You wish, Malfoy." I snorted as he picked out a shirt and threw it on. That shirt was definitely _not _Malfoy's.

"Hey, isn't that Leo's shirt?" I asked, grimacing as I saw the grey and white Quidditch shirt (crazy prick was a fan of the bloody Falmouth Falcons).

"Oh yeah. Well, this _is _his room. Still beats me that the git got Head Boy." he said, mumbling the last bit.

"Wait, he just _let_ me, a sixth-year Gryffindor heck a freaking _Weasley_, sleep in his room?" I asked skeptically. I mean, this really didn't sound like the Zabini I knew.

"Well, he owed me a favor. Besides, I think he just slept in Dani's room." he replied. It _was_ a well-known fact that Danielle Prince (the drop-dead gorgeous seventh year Ravenclaw that was Head Girl) and Leo Zabini had an on/off relationship. Well, mostly on but they've "called it quits" about twelve times within the last two years.

"I _was _wondering why your room was so big...and why there was so much green. I mean, I know you're all for the Slytherin pride but I didn't think you would be this excessive." I joked, earning a chuckle from him. It was also a well-known fact that Leo Zabini thought that the world revolved around Slytherins.

"Nah, even I haven't got as brainwashed as Leo yet. 'Course by next year who knows?" Malfoy joked, however a hint of concern flashing across his face for a second.

"Listen, as much as I er-love your company...I kind of gotta get to my common room before James and Al send out a search party." I joked as I _Accioed_ my clothes and made my way to the door.

"Or worse, the Weasley/Potter clan." he joked as he opened the door for me. Oh, this is just too fucking weird.

"Hey, Malfoy." I called as I made my way to the staircase.

"Yeah, Weasley?" he asked as I look up to him, choosing my words carefully.

"You know this doesn't change anything, right?" I asked, somehow already knowing the answer.

"'Course not, Weasel. Good luck with the Potions test. I mean, I heard it's not exactly your best subject." he said offhandedly. Ugh. I swear, if he was born a girl he'd be the queen of being passive-aggressive.

"Same to you and Transfiguration. I heard McGonagall's just _dying _to give you another E." I retorted, watching cheefully as he scowled.

"It was just _once_, Weasley. I was _sick _that week and didn't get the notes!" he insisted as I laughed and practically skipped down the staircase (this time a combination of gold and green). Ugh, I don't think I'll ever be able to look at that bloody color again.

* * *

Author's Note: Does this make up for the long wait? No? Yes? Hopefully? It's my longest and hopefully you don't think it sucks!


	15. Sixth Sense

**Sixth Sense**

* * *

Rose doesn't know why, or even particularly how, but she always seems to know when Scorpius Malfoy is around. The first few times she just thought it was just a coincidence, the hairs on her neck just happened to lift and Scorpius just happened to be in the room. Really, it wasn't some sort of phenomenon. Well, that was until it happened more and more (in fact, whenever he was even remotely in her vicinity she became acutely aware of his presence). Her little "talent" actually came in handy quite often, for whenever he tried sneaking up on her she'd be fully prepared with a biting insult.

Her reactions to him changed over the years: when she was in her first year the hairs on the back of her neck would stick straight up and she'd get this horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. Needless to say, she often was seen going the furthest distance away from him possible whenever he entered a room. Unfortunately for her, he noticed after the first two times and would purposely sit himself next to her, smirking as he watched her squirm in discomfort.

In her second year, after her cousin Al had decided to befriend the spawn of Satan, she'd get very annoyed very quickly whenever he'd come into the room. She usually hid it pretty well (or at least calmed down enough to hold a civil conversation with whoever she was talking to before leaving the room). Bloody git managed to notice this too, taunting her into rows from their third week of school until the last day of their second year.

In her third year, her right hand would go numb whenever he came near (yes it's as weird as it sounds). It actually got quite embarrassing sometimes, having to make up ridiculous excuses for dropping things randomly. For example, one time she was in transfiguration class and in the middle of changing a spoon into an seal when he came strutting into class ten minutes late, causing her to drop her wand. Luckily, McGonagall was too busy lecturing Scorpius for his tardiness to notice but unfortunately her cousin noticed and gave her the nickname butterfingers. Sure, not the most inventive thing but it sure caught on like wildfire (especially when your family makes up practically a fifth of the school's population).

By her fourth year she'd be blushing like mad, again quite embarrassing given the fact that she inherited the Weasley Blush. This would especially suck when she was talking to any male that she wasn't related to (usually ending up with them attempting to woo her over the next week and her having to have the awkward "no, really, I wasn't blushing because I like you" speech). It actually was the worst when she was talking to Nev-Professor Longbottom (whom she's known since she was born). Scorpius walked in to ask him a question, and she blushed scarlet when Neville said something that could've definitely been construed as an innuendo. Neville then attempted to reword the sentence so that it sounded less like a come-on (each time he fumbled with his words even more and it just got even dirtier)...in front of Scorpius. Scorpius continued to tease her about being more than a "teacher's pet" until sixth year.

Fifth year and she began tuning out of conversations, lectures, really anything. A prime example of this was when she was getting ready for Victoire's wedding (surprisingly Teddy and Victoire managed to wait that long). The decorations were being hung, the cake taken out, and there was a state of overall chaos (a Level Ten on the don't-go-near-Aunt Fleur meter created by Dominique and Louis if you wanted to know) was upon the entire Weasley clan. Also, for some reason, the guests were arriving at a rapid pace (don't they know that arriving early for a wedding means that they'll just get roped into helping?) and it was the childrens' duty to get them to help or to send them off to the appetizer table. Rose was simply minding her own business, fixing a few of the decorations that James and Freddie had managed to set askew, listening to Dominique ramble on about Aunt Fleur and how she "cusses in French thinking we don't know even when she's somehow taught us all of them at one time or another" when Scorpius decided to come in and "help". Now, this probably had less to do with actually helping Rose and more with trying to catch a glimpse of Dominique and charm her into a quick snog...however, his motives weren't exactly important. The problem was when he came in Dominique warned Rose (who was yelling at Freddie) that she was levitating the cake so that it'd smash into the door, however because of her little problem she didn't hear her darling cousin and the cake splattered against the door within seconds. Rose then freaked out, lost control of her wand, let the cake drop, and promptly let out a shriek of frustration. Dominique began cussing in French whilst trying to _reparo_ the cake, Scorpius started laughing, and Rose looked like she was about to either murder Scorpius or burst into tears. It was truly an eventful wedding, especially since Scorpius managed to get one of the top wizarding caterers (an old friend of his mother's) to prepare an exact replica of the cake (thankfully Aunt Fleur had photographed it beforehand for her scrapbook) within the hour. As to not give any adults heart attacks, it has been referred to as the "Great Save of 2022" whenever adults are around (mainly because Scorpius was a seeker and it could easily be construed as one of his many crazy stunts to catch the snitch. As Al once subtly put it, "the bloody guy is the only reason why Slytherin's been winning the house cup for the past three years").

In sixth year Rose gave into her weakness and would stop whatever she was doing and completely focus on him. She'd tune out of a conversation, look around the room, spot him, and not-so-subtly watch him. Usually he was either charming some innocent fifth year, talking Quidditch, or being less-than-ideal in class. However, you couldn't really blame her for gazing at him. After all, he has a Quidditch player's physique, manages to get tans whenever he comes back from a particularly long vacation (ridiculous considering he's usually as white as chalk), and has a chiseled jaw and grey eyes that she could look into all day long. Not to mention the abs. He, Freddie, and James (he's not good mates with them or anything, they just hang out every once in awhile) for some reason manage to go shirtless randomly during the day (at first it was just to make the girls swoon but Rose believes it simply became habit) and because of this she finds herself frequently simply staring at them. His abs are really quite defined and usually slick with a thin (not disgustingly so) layer of sweat if he's just come from Quidditch practice. There are so many instances where this has become embarrassing that it's not even funny. One of the most embarrassing times, for instance, was when everyone was in the Great Hall and she was in the middle of telling Hugo that taking Divination was a load of rubbish when Scorpius came into the Great Hall. Shirtless. With only a towel around his waist. She then proceeded to stop speaking altogether, something very rare for Rose, and openly ogled Scorpius. This was particularly noticeable because, unfortunately for Rose, she has a relatively loud voice (from Daddy Dearest) and the whole Hall could hear her rant...as well as when she abruptly stopped. Being the curious minds they all were, the students then turned to see why she stopped (some more slyly than others) and began giggling as they saw that her gaze was fixated on the only platinum blonde in the room. To cover up her obvious ogling, she promptly rolled her eyes and started yelling at him for not setting a good example for the younger students (he _did _somehow manage to maintain his position as a prefect, after all). She didn't convince anyone. They still tease her about that.

By seventh year, she had an overpowering urge to snog his brains out (as did most of the rest of the female population at Hogwarts). Her friends noticed the change in her (how she'd frequently tune out of conversations and lectures) and tried in vain to get her back to reality. Although she knew she wasn't doing _quite _as well in her studies as she had the years previous, she didn't know something was really wrong until she got her first "Troll" on a test (Al, who was infamous for his inability to focus during History of Magic, even got an Acceptable on it). Most believed she'd lock herself in her room for the entire week studying and having a good cry. However, contrary to most people's belief, she decided to do something about it. She knew that this sudden..._desire_ didn't just _happen_ to coincide with her apparent diminishment of brain cells so she came up with the idea to do something about it. She decided (roughly two and a half seconds before she did it) that this could only be fixed by one thing: snogging Scorpius Malfoy. So, in the time that everyone was getting back their grades from the test she stomped up to Malfoy, looked him straight in the eyes (which showed a mix of confusion and entertainment), and promptly pressed her lips to hers. In front of the entire class. And Professor Binns (who didn't even notice until the catcalls and whistles became overbearing). And what a snog it was. Well, until Binns deducted five house points from both of them due to public displays of affection. Ten when they didn't stop snogging. And twenty when they got up and left the class laughing and kissing.

* * *

_Author's Note: I know, I know. Although I hope more chapters will show up now that it's summertime. (Although, I've been seriously thinking of starting a Snape/Lily story recently)._


End file.
